pokepastafandomcom-20200215-history
Waiting
THIS IS MY FIRST PASTA, SO IT PROBABLY WON'T BE VERY GOOD! It was a regular day. I was grooming my brown fur, when something startled me. I leaped into the air… it was a human! The human said something, but I couldn’t understand most of it. All I heard was “Mmphhh! Mph Eevee mphhh mphh!” Suddenly, an Absol appeared in front of me. A battle! Yay! The human said some other weird things, and the Absol used a move. False swipe, I think. It hurt, but not much. I used tail whip, even though I knew it wouldn’t do much. In a moment, the human had a strange, round object in it’s hand… A poking ball, I think it was called? Before I knew what was happening, the black and yellow orb was hurtling right into my face. But a split second before contact, I was sucked into… something. It was nice in there, warm and cozy. Maybe I should stay… Yeah, it was nice in there. I laid down to take a nap. When I woke up, I could hear my new trainer talking to me. I could understand it now: “I’m calling you Evie!” He said. I purred. I liked that name. Suddenly, I felt a weird sensation, like I was moving somewhere. And then we started traveling together. One day, my trainer was handing me to someone: “We’ll take care of your Evie!” Then, I was in a nice, grassy play area, filled with other Pokemon playing. I started towards a slide, until I saw it was occupied. I went to the pool, but it was crammed full of Magikarp. Even the sand box had Sandshrews and Trapinches in it. So I climbed into a tree and settled down for a nap. It was dusk when I awoke. Where was my trainer? Maybe I was staying the night here. So I waited. I picked some flowers and talked to some other Pokemon. Sometimes I would pretend-battle them, and sometimes I even leveled up. But I was getting bored. I kept waiting though. And waiting. And waiting. The humans were nice, they pet me and gave me food, but I wanted my trainer. I was getting tired of waiting. Once or twice, I tried to break out, but the humans caught me and brought me back. I kept leveling up. And I kept waiting. I sat quietly most days, staring at the road. The other Pokemon started avoiding me. I was fine with that. Many would talk about their awesome trainers, and although most spent a lot of time here, their trainers often would come and get them periodically. I stopped eating. And I never stopped watching the road. Even when I saw trainers hugging their Pokemon and whispering words of love to them, even when I was crying out of loneliness at the sight, I kept watching. I kept waiting for the fateful day when I would see my trainer, and he would pick me up and hug me and say “Hello, Evie! I missed you!” Because I missed my trainer. Life before being caught was boring, and nothing ever happened. But when I met my trainer… it all changed. I never battled much, but it was still much better than before. One morning, I woke up in a Pokecenter. Something in the background beeped steadily as nurses fussed over me, and I heard the familiar voice of the human who fed me saying “I don’t know… She wouldn’t eat, and would just stare at the road all day. She barely moved, only to drink some water from a nearby pool. Uh huh, I’ll call her trainer.” My trainer! I would see him again! I tried to purr, but no sound came out. I was too weak. My vision was dimming. I heard the beeping slow, and nurses started talking frantically. I just barely made out the words “It’s too late” before my vision went out and I thought of my trainer one last time. Hi :3 I didn't want to write something all bloody, so... this! Yay! Category:Pokemon Category:Pokepasta Category:Sadness Category:In-game Category:In-world